


You Complete Me

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Durincest, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody Dies, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first published smut. Difficult to follow all the amazing work on here and to add something original. But hope you enjoy it ;)</p><p>After the Siege on Erebor life has returned to relative normality in the Kingdom under the Mountain. Thorin counts his blessings as he looks at the dwarves seated around him, all returned to him safe and sound. Including his beloved youngest nephew, who is intent on getting Thorin's undivided attention. </p><p>Nb. I have made a later edit to the story to omit reference to the BOFA altogether, reverting back to the first versions of the Legendarium where the conflict around Erebor ends after the Siege.</p><p>30/1/14 I don't know why I can't seem to embed my illustrations properly, but please follow the link to my DeviantART page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Complete Me

Whatever anyone might say about his people, they know how to enjoy themselves. Thorin can barely hear himself think over the chatter, laughter and clinking of mugs of ale around him. As he takes another bite of his lamb chop, he steals a glance across the table to his left. Kili’s laughter rings through the great hall as he is telling some fantastic story to Ori who stares at him with his great innocent eyes full of admiration. By the grin on Fili’s face the story is a lot more magnificent than the reality would have been. Thorin cannot help but smile as he drinks in the image of his youngest nephew. How glad he is that the young prince can still laugh so unashamedly after all he’s endured. His mind drifts back to some of the horrors of the past few months. How his heart had stopped in his throat when he thought that his sister-son had been crushed to death by the Storm giants. How worried sick he’d been when Kili had been dealt a poisoned wound by the Orcs. How saddened he had been when Kili had pleaded with him to join them on the last bit of their journey, but Thorin had forbidden him whilst the poison gripped him. Thorin had been torn for days whether he’d made the right decision to leave his nephew in Laketown, but he had known he had done the right thing the day Kili returned to his side in Erebor. As a leader he had been disappointed in Fili who had abandoned the group to be at his brother’s side. But in his heart Thorin had been relieved as he knew Fili would take care of his younger brother. He would have stayed himself, he would have abandoned the whole damn mission to be at Kili’s side, but he couldn’t. He had dragged these brave dwarves, including his beloved nephews, through hell and back to reach Erebor by Durin’s day. To abandon the whole thing then would have been unthinkable. Fili would learn one day. For now, Thorin is just glad that his heir can still choose his heart over his head. And that they are all here, safe under the Lonely Mountain once more. That he has been able to secure this return to their homeland for his successor. And Thorin feels a warmth spread in his chest as he remembers the bravery of each of the dwarves seated around him now. To anyone else they might look like a rowdy bunch of misfits. But Thorin knows that he and his family owe their lives and their home to each and every one of those who had come to answer his call without hesitation.

These thoughts and more play across Thorin’s mind as he stares blankly in Kili’s direction. It is only when his vision shifts back into focus that he realises that his nephew is returning his stare. As soon as Kili sees that he has made eye contact, a smile breaks across his face, semi shy, semi cheeky – and maybe a little flirtatious? or is Thorin beginning to imagine things?

He doesn’t have time to dwell on that fleeting thought as a slap across his back from Dwalin nearly knocks the breath from of his lungs.

“A song, my King!” Dwalin shouts, which is met by a great cheer from the rest of the group.

Thorin is about to shake his head, but when he glances up at the broad smile of his friend and former lover, he knows he cannot turn down his request. He nods curtly, “But just the one,” and rises from his seat towards his beloved harp. He had been over the moon when he found the instrument in Erebor, undamaged but one broken string, after all these years. As soon as his fingers touch the strings, the music takes over. For a moment all burdens, all responsibilities and losses are forgotten and Thorin even feels himself drawn into a second song, to which the company joins in wholeheartedly.

But once the song is finished, Thorin stands up and excuses himself. He suddenly feels weary, the duties of the morning quickly returning to his mind. He tells his companions to enjoy themselves as long as they are ready to report to him at breakfast tomorrow, and leaves for his chambers. 

***

A couple of firm taps on the door startle Thorin from his paperwork. Despite his desire to climb straight into bed and rest his eyes, he knows that he has to prepare for tomorrow’s council meeting and is reading through Balin’s latest financial report.

Wondering who on earth would dare disturb him at this time at night, he calls gruffly, “It’s late, who is it?” Instead of a response, the door is pushed open slowly. Thorin is about to jump up and scorn the intruder, when the unruly dark locks of his youngest nephew bounce into view.

“Kili,” Thorin states, as he sinks back into his chair. “Etiquette suggests that when one knocks, one waits to be invited in.”

Kili ignores his uncle, pushes the door shut behind him with his right foot and walks towards where Thorin is sat. “I have brought us some mead,” he smiles broadly, holding out the bottle.

Thorin is about to repeat the stated rule to his nephew, but weariness makes him swallow his reprimand and shake his head instead. “Us?” he raises an eyebrow. “Kili, as you can see I am in the middle of …”

“Come, Thorin,” Kili interrupts him, clearly throwing all good manners out of the window this night, probably aided by the alcohol he’s already consumed. “You have worked so hard all week and I know you have lots of responsibilities. But as you say, it’s late, and you should be relaxing now. You are no use to anyone if you wear yourself down like this.”

Thorin frowns. Not just at the frankness of Kili’s words, but also the address by his first name. Usually when it is just the two of them, Kili refers to him as “uncle”. He glances up into those deep brown puppy eyes that gleam with delight and sighs. “It is a lovely gesture, Kili. But really I need to finish this. Perhaps tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow there will be new problems to deal with,” Kili insists. “Look, Thorin.” - Again? - “I have missed you. I knew that we wouldn’t get much time together when we were on the road. But I had hoped, now that we are here, in Erebor… Well …”

“I am sure things will eventually quieten,” Thorin offers. “We’ve not been back within the walls of Erebor long. As always you are impatient, Kili.”

Kili flops into the chair next to his uncle. “I am not impatient,” he replies. “I just want to see you happy.” And with an almost shy glance at Thorin: “I want to make you happy.”

“You do make me happy. Of course you do. You and Fili…”

“Not like that,” Kili replies.

“What do you mean?”

Kili sighs in mocked exasperation and rolls his eyes. “Oh Thorin, do I really have to spell it out?” And when the only response is another raised and seemingly uncomprehending eyebrow, Kili lets the alcohol move him when he leans forward and places a hungry kiss against Thorin’s lips. The kiss lingers longer than a simple peck; there would be no mistaking his intentions. When he pulls away, Thorin’s eyes are large and dark. He looks at his sister-son in in puzzlement.

“Say something,” Kili eventually blurts out, after the silence between them seems to stretch on unbearably.

“Kili, I…” Thorin averts his eyes. “It is late.” The last almost a whisper.

 Kili bows his head, feeling like he has been slapped across the face. He had been so sure that Thorin would return his feelings. He had seen the way he looked at him. Fili had seen it too; he had even encouraged his brother to pursue his feelings as he too had felt sure that… Kili gets to his feet and steals to the door. He half hopes that Thorin will jump up and stop him from leaving. But he doesn’t and as Kili leaves the room, tears spring to his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? He had made a fool of himself. He had lost Thorin’s respect. He has just ruined everything.

***

Thorin had put away his paperwork after Kili left the room and attempted to go to bed. But sleep would not come to him. Kili had surprised him. He knew he had reacted poorly to the young dwarf’s advances, but what could he have done? Kili was young and handsome. He could have his pick of lovers if he chose to. He shouldn’t be wasting his time with an old and cantankerous dwarf like himself. Besides, Thorin has too many responsibilities right now to be dragged into a love affair. He cannot afford his mind to be clouded with thoughts of Kili’s lips on his… such soft, warm lips…

It had been a long long while since Thorin had been intimate with anyone. Dwalin and he had been lovers before their exile. But the horrors of the dragon Smaug and the battles with the Orcs that followed had changed them both. They remained the best of friends, but they could not lighten each other’s heart any longer.

Thorin had been genuinely happy for Dwalin when he had asked Thorin for permission to bind hands with Bofur. Thorin had seen how close the two had grown throughout their trials on the road and he was pleased that Bofur was able to bring back that smile across Dwalin’s face that he had not seen for so long. But it had also awoken an intense feeling of sadness and loneliness within himself. Now that he was King under the Mountain, finding his One would prove even more impossible. Sure, there had been offers, but they were political. Thorin had considered some of them, but in the end he felt no need to bind himself to a political partner, certainly not one who just wanted a share of the riches of the house of Durin. He has Fili at his side as his rightful heir. He has Balin as his trusted advisor. He needs no further support to rule his kingdom. What he needs is someone to warm his bed at night and rub the worries from his shoulders. But he knows that that chance has passed him by, that he is too old now and he should not dwell on such unrealistic and selfish desires.

“What’s going on?” Fili startles him out of his thoughts as he makes his way to the great hall for breakfast.

“Good morning, Fili,” Thorin replies in his usual stoic manner, without slowing his pace. He is about to walk straight past Fili, when his heir lays a hand across his chest to stop him from passing.

Thorin scowls at him and is about to remind him that he is his elder and his King, when the look on Fili’s face makes the words die on his tongue. “When Kili returned from your chambers last night he was in a right state. He’s been crying himself to sleep all night. What on earth did you say to him?”

“I don’t think that that is any of your business,” Thorin replies angrily. “And how do you know that he came from my…”

“Because I told him to go and see you,” Fili replies, anger similarly rising in his tone of voice. “I told him to talk to you about his feelings for you. Because _Durinu-me turg_ it is obvious to everyone under the mountain that you love him as he loves you. And don’t tell me it’s not true.”

Thorin is taken aback by the directness of Fili. Fili is normally the reserved one. It is Kili who tends to blurt out whatever tickles his tongue. But when it comes to his brother, Fili is like a dragon, full of hot fire ready to burn to ashes anyone who dares cause Kili harm.

“Then what will you have me do?” Thorin responds eventually. His tone still firm, but it has lost its anger. It is almost a plea.

“Tell Kili how you feel.”

Thorin stares at the floor as if the stones underneath his feet will reveal a solution to him. “I cannot. He deserves better than me. It would not be right.”

When no reply comes, Thorin looks up to Fili, who shakes his head sadly. For a moment he thinks that his older nephew will push him into the wall and he steels himself for a physical altercation. But to his surprise Fili wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. “Oh uncle,” he whispers. “If only you could see what he sees. If only you would allow your heart to speak.” And with those puzzling words Fili releases the embrace and turns on his heels, towards the breakfast hall.

***

Thorin feels like the siege of Erebor is being replayed inside his stomach. At what point, he wonders, had his nephews stopped being the children whom he read bedtime stories to and had taught combat with wooden swords, and had become these grownup dwarves that felt they needed to meddle in his heart’s affairs. He is proud of the both of them. They have grown into strong, handsome dwarves. Fili will make a fine king when the time comes. And Kili...

Thorin lets out a long breath, strides across the hall, past the breakfast hall and towards his nephews’ bedchambers. He isn’t sure that Kili hasn’t gone to join the others for breakfast, had not paused to look, but he feels pretty sure. He's not so sure on the other hand what he is going to do next. He should apologise, that's obvious since he's clearly hurt Kili's feelings. And then what? Could he really...? "Damn it, Thorin," he scolds himself in silence, "you're the dwarven King and you are standing here blushing like a youngling. Pull yourself together." He does not knock as he enters the room and quietly closes the door behind him.

“I’m not hungry,” is the muffled response from under the rugs on the bed. Thorin assumes that Kili thinks it is Fili who has re-entered the room, trying to convince his brother to come for breakfast.

He takes the few strides towards the bed and seats himself down near the head. Kili is turned away from him, mostly buried under the bedrugs, his wild hair sprawled across this pillow under his head. “I told you…” Kili mumbles, but stills when Thorin strokes his hand through his hair. Thorin can feel Kili’s body go rigid under the blankets.

“Will you look at me?” he eventually utters, barely more than a whisper.

Kili shakes his head under his hand, causing the hairs to tangle around his fingers.

Thorin sighs and takes away his hand. Kili is expecting him to leave the room, almost sighing with relief that he will not have to face his embarrassment just yet. However, Thorin bends down to unlace his boots and then lays himself on the bed next to Kili, on top of the blankets. He rests his head on his right arm, whilst his right hand resumes the play with Kili’s hair. His left arm embraces the archer's body through the bedding and pulls him closer. “I’m sorry,” he breathes into Kili’s back.

Kili shrugs ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable. “What for?”

“You know what for,” Thorin answers. “I was unkind to you last night. You opened your heart to me, and I …”

When he does not finish the sentence, Kili slightly turns himself, so that just an eye appears above the heavy blankets, peering at his uncle with something between anticipation and distrust. “Look, uncle, I understand if you don’t…”

He could not have been more surprised, when Thorin yanks the blanket down, almost letting out a scream if it hadn’t been smothered by Thorin’s lips. Kili’s eyes widen as he looks into the deep blue of his uncle’s eyes. Such an unusual colour for a dwarf. Like lakes on a summer’s day. Those eyes bore into his, as the kiss deepens. Kili doesn’t dare move, afraid to chase this dream away. It is only when Thorin pulls away, that he sighs breathlessly, “I don’t understand…”

“All I need to know, my sweet Kili,” whispers Thorin, “is if this is truly what you want.” Kili is about to speak, wishing to greedily agree, but Thorin silences him with another, this time brief kiss. “Just think for a moment, my love. You are a Durin prince. You are rich, young and handsome. You can have anyone you want in our kingdom and beyond. Mahal knows, even the elves were spellbound by you.”

A flicker of pain crosses Kili’s eyes. “I am sorry,” Thorin whispers against his lips. “I know the elf Tauriel meant a lot to you.” As far as elves went, even Thorin had been impressed by her bravery. And he had to admit she had been a fine specimen of her kind. Her death had saddened him, if only for the hole it had left in Kili’s heart.

Kili blinks. “She did, but it’s not your fault,” he says so stoically he painfully reminds Thorin of himself. And at that moment all Thorin wants is to take all of Kili’s pain away and ensure that he doesn’t lose any more of his pure love for life than he already has.

“If this is truly what you want,” he speaks in a hushed but clear and sincere voice, “then I promise to be yours until the end of my days. _Menu zirup men._ ”

Kili claws at him before he barely has a chance to finish his declaration of love for his nephew, hungrily pulling his mouth to his and pressing his body up through the blankets as if to melt them between them. His tongue greedily pushes Thorin’s lips apart, wrestling with his own tongue until they both have to come up for breath. For the briefest of moments Thorin wonders at himself if he's lost his mind doing what he's doing. This has already gone far enough, at least he should have the decency to wait ... But the last bit of his weakened resolve disappears as Kili pushes Thorin off him and pins him onto his back on the bed.

Kili's lips continue to massage Thorin’s neck, his rough tongue licking the sweat from his love’s skin. Oh how the day has turned the night on its head. How what seemed to be forever beyond his grasp mere hours ago has now been offered back to him in such a dramatic turn of events.

Exasperated with all the material that still resides between himself and his beloved the young prince tears at the blankets until they fall in a heap on the floor and proceeds to pull his night garment over his head, leaving him stark naked, straddling Thorin. Thorin gasps at the sight of Kili’s bare body, muscular from months of battle, yet slender and youthful. And completely unbashful, his arousal pressed hard against Thorin’s clothes. Despite his age and experience, Thorin’s feels a blush creeping up his neck into his cheeks and he realises he is truly, madly in love with this dwarf.

Kili bends over to press more hungry kisses on Thorin’s lips and his throat and tugs impatiently at his shirt. Thorin pushes himself up with some difficulty, weight down by his love who is refusing to move away from him even for just the briefest moment now that he finally has him so close. They clumsily battle to pull off Thorin’s shirt but somehow they manage to get the garment off and before Thorin has a chance to consider how on earth he is going to remove his breeches in this position, a slender hand has already unlaced him and found its way inside. A moan escapes Thorin’s lips as Kili circles his base, twisting his nimble fingers in the coarse hair.

Thorin closes his eyes as the archer’s warm hand continues to stroke the inside of his thighs and softly groans as the hand moves to grip his cock, squeezing him gently, before starting the rhythmic movement that sends his head spinning. It doesn’t take long at all before Thorin worries that he might spill his seed prematurely like a juvenile and he realises how long it has been since even his own hand has granted him this relief from the worries of a King. His hand grasps at Kili’s wrist to stop him from pushing him over the edge and as he returns to his senses Thorin manages to reverse their positions on the bed.

Whilst pushing his breeches down with his one hand, his other strokes circles across the prince’s torso, his stomach, the top of his thighs. Kili writhes under him and Thorin chuckles as he continues to tease him, this time with his tongue. The taste and smell of his skin is full of heat and Thorin is slowly losing his restraint as his mouth seeks to draw more moans and groans from his lover, until Kili pushes him off. “I cannot take any more of your teasing, please!” He fumbles in his bedside cabinet and then shyly presses a little flacon of oil in Thorin’s hands.

“Thorin,” Kili whispers hoarsely, his cheeks glowing with passions, “you must know that I have never … well, I have not …”

“Really?” Thorin raises a surprised eyebrow, unsure if he has understood Kili’s meaning. With his unnatural beauty and little restraints in any other aspect of his life, Thorin had honestly expected Kili to have lain with most of his court by now. “You mean I am…?”

“My first,” Kili confirms shyly.

“Oh my love,” Thorin breathes through his kisses. “You honour me so much.”

“Will it hurt?” Kili then blurts out in his usual direct manner.

Thorin kisses the shell of his ear and whispers hotly: “I could never hurt you, love of my life. Trust me. I will do everything I can to repay you this honour you have bestowed on me.”

And with that Thorin slathers his fingers in oil, and with one hand gently placed on his flat stomach he gently presses the index finger of his right hand against Kili’s entrance. At first Kili stiffens, but as Thorin continues to kiss him and whisper soft words of love to him, he relaxes and Thorin’s finger slides inside the heat of his body.

When Thorin gently pushes in a second finger and slowly wriggles and scissors his fingers in Kili’s warmth, Kili mewls softly. “One more?” Thorin asks gently and Kili nods with closed eyes. Thorin knows he has to be gentle now, he really doesn’t want to hurt his love. But he needn’t have worried as Kili opens for him like a flower in spring when he pushes his third finger in to the knuckle. A gasp escapes Kili’s lips and his eyes flutter open. Thorin feels his own erection throb slowly as he aches to make Kili his. He won’t touch him there just yet, he thinks. He wants it to be his cock that pleasures him there for the very first time. So he gently pulls back his fingers.

He looks into Kili’s eyes for approval, as his hand quickly rubs ample oil over his hardness. The look in Kili’s eyes is apprehensive, but full of heat as he slowly nods his head. “You are in control,” Thorin whispers reassuringly. “You determine the rhythm.” Kili nods again and then groans loudly as Thorin pushes the head of his cock against his entrance. For just a moment the young warrior seems to panic as he grips the sheets around him, but then he remembers to relax and enjoy this moment. As his muscles unclench, Thorin gently pushes in further until he has almost filled his love completely.

As promised, he lets Kili determine the rhythm. First he’s hesitant, but as he relaxes more, Thorin can feel the heat growing against his belly as Kili speeds up his thrusts. When Thorin feels that he has completely relaxed, he joins his bucking hips with his own thrusts. And Kili positively screams his passion when Thorin manages to thrust against that special spot dead on. For just a moment Thorin is concerned that the whole court will have heard Kili’s heat, but he pushes the thought from his mind and concentrates on his pleasure.

It does not take long for Kili to grab his cock and tug at it almost violently, whilst he thrust his body onto Thorin’s length with all his might. Within moment he spends himself, coating both their sweat covered bodies in hot semen. The moment the hot liquid touches his skin, Thorin feels his own orgasm engulf him. He moans deep in his throat as Kili clenches his shaft and drags out his orgasm until Thorin feels like he’s going to pass out.

As the heat dissipates from their bodies, Thorin slumps over and cradles his beloved in his arms, smothering him with wet kisses. It takes a moment before his breathing and heart return to a steadier rhythm. With regret he speaks softly to Kili who is nuzzling his neck, “I’m sorry, _limuluh_ , I must return to my chambers to ready myself for the council this morning.”

Kili grins at him, “I’m sorry you missed breakfast, my King.”

Thorin places a kiss across his smile, “I think my hunger has been sufficiently satisfied … for now.” And with a wink he gets up and grabs together his garments.

***

Thorin nearly jumps out of skin when he closes the door to his chambers and his eyes fall on Fili sat by the fire place in his chair.

“Apologies, uncle,” Fili grins, before Thorin can utter a word. “But I found my own chambers … occupied.” A hot blush flashes across Thorin’s cheeks and he is very conscious of the dishevelled state his hair is in. But Fili pretends not to notice as he stands up with the flair of a rightful heir to the throne and brushes past Thorin on his way out. Before he leaves the room, he steals a glance back at his uncle and smiles, “he will make you very happy, you know.”

“I know,” Thorin smiles back and without watching Fili leave the room he walks towards his washroom to ready himself for the more mundane tasks of the day.  

  


  
[Sleep well, limuluh](http://illyluna.deviantart.com/art/Sleep-well-limuluh-430436728) by [Illyluna](http://illyluna.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Durinu-me turg = by Durin’s beard  
> menu zirup men = you complete me  
> limuluh = my gold, or in this case a name given to a loved one, similar to my darling or my precious


End file.
